


特别行动组

by STaantler



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Post-Resident Evil 4, Pre-Resident Evil 6, 不光彩的过去, 不光明的结局, 不明显的感情戏（Pre）, 二人均为现役B.S.A.A.士兵, 前S.T.A.R.S.成员！Bucky, 前保护伞公司高级安全主管！Dick, 助手组, 原创人物有, 生化危机AU（游戏）, 疼痛和受伤, 背景完全架空, 详细的血腥场面描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STaantler/pseuds/STaantler
Summary: B.S.A.A.决定成立一个特别行动小组，从各外勤小队的表现优益者中选拔特别行动组小队队员。作为特别编制的外勤队伍，除了常规任务之外，特别行动组还需要应对各种紧急情况，包括救援和疏散，甚至是作为先遣调查队去面对未知威胁。James Barnes 和Richard Grayson有幸成为首批特别行动组的组员。但随着一次又一次任务的深入，他们逐渐发现事情并不像他们想的那么单纯，当他们发现自己被卷入一场阴谋时，脱身已经变得十分艰难。
Relationships: pre-James "Bucky" Barnes/Dick Grayson





	1. 小队成立

**Author's Note:**

> 本文前半部为2018年补档（如果某些读者觉得会有一点眼熟是正常的），后半部未曾发布过。
> 
> 创作此篇的初衷是因为云完老生化系列之后，特别喜欢其中的某些设定和人物，想继续沿用原作背景为助手组创造属于他们的故事，同时也是向原作致敬。
> 
> 原创人物有，两家其他人物也有出场，直接出场人物将使用其英文原名，以避免不同翻译版本造成的理解误差。除主角外，出场人物不熟悉/了解/认识均不影响阅读，文中会削弱人物原有设定。  
> 注意：此版本的Bucky和Dick均与电影/电视剧中出场人物形象无关。
> 
> 时间久远，重新修改校对之后可能出现一些细节错误，加上AU的私设，感谢大家在阅读过程中的包容。  
> 文中穿插含有大量受伤/血腥暴力片段描写，可能会引起不安等负面情绪。如有任何不适，请立刻关掉页面，不必强迫自己继续阅读。

James打量了周围一圈，一张会议桌，六把椅子，一个干净简洁到空旷的房间，连窗户都没有。鉴于他是第一个到的人，目前还没有其他人来，他坐下来放心大胆地打起了长长的哈欠。

“砰砰砰！”恶意的敲门声突然出现，他还来不及打完这个舒缓而放松的哈欠，就被吓得立即闭上了嘴巴，硬生生地把哈欠憋了回去。视野瞬间浸润在生理的泪水里，他瞪了一眼站在门口故意打断他的罪魁祸首，跟着嘟囔了一句脏话。

“Steve一管不到你，你的这些毛病就开始了，看来得把你踢去Alpha小队才对。”来人在他对面拉开椅子坐下，戏谑地调侃着他。

“哦，得了吧，说得就像你舍得我一样。”James毫不客气地还嘴回去，要说耍嘴皮子的功夫，就连大名鼎鼎的韦德都不能赢过他。“等等，这么说来你知道这是怎么一回事？”他突然想到了什么，不自觉地身体前倾贴在了桌上：“分享一下情报嘛，为什么突然扯了一堆人过来，还搞得神秘兮兮的？”

“一会儿Slade会给你解释的。”

“没劲。”James猛地靠到了座椅上，脸上的不屑和失望溢于言表。

“真不敢相信你是一个服了十五年役的人，你表现得就像一个十五岁的小屁孩。”

“嫉妒，老家伙，你就是嫉妒。年轻就是资本啊……”

“你好，Nick……James？”另一个人走进来，看到James的时候有些惊讶。

“嗯哼。”一看到是Richard，James更加肆无忌惮起来，“想我了吗？”

“少臭美了。”Richard在Nick身边坐下，刚刚坐下，紧接着走进来两个人，由于其中一人在Richard身边坐下了，那个年轻人只好坐到了James身边。

最后，这次会面的组织者Slade也到了。

“我知道在座的几位都很迷茫为什么被叫到这里来，事实是，在此，有一件重要事情宣布：B.S.A.A.决定成立一个特别行动小组，小组成员是从各外勤小队的表现优益者中挑选而来的，而在座的各位，就是选定的首批特别行动小组成员。你们之中，有的人彼此熟悉，有的还不了解对方，在我们正式开始之前，我希望你们彼此认识一下。”

Slade冲着Nick点点头，后者马上起立，站得笔直：“这是你们的小队队长Nick Fury，隶属于Hotel小队，实战经验丰富，是这里入伍时间最长的一位。然后是Richard Grayson，隶属于Delta小队，一直以来受训于B.S.A.A.最好的导师之一，综合实力在小队中排行第一。Julian White，隶属于Echo小队，不仅是出色的工程师，还有丰富的生化知识和强大的应变能力。Francis Foster，隶属于Charlie小队，精通各种武器，载具和机械。最后是James Barnes，隶属于Bravo小队，是整个B.S.A.A数一数二的狙击手。”

被介绍到的人依次站起来，以便大家互相认识。

James注意到身边的家伙时不时地瞄着自己，而当自己扫回去时，Francis又马上挪开了视线，假装听得很认真。James忍不住偷偷打量起他来。Francis很年轻，看样子比自己年轻了十岁不止。如果说眼睛是心灵的窗户，他可从那颗棕色的瞳孔里看不出半点阴谋和恶意来，相反地，Francis的目光干净纯粹，这让James有些感到有点意思。

“……特别行动小组有单独的指挥部和联络员，你们将面临的问题也是最复杂多变的，不单单只是额外的一个行动小组，还要应对各种紧急情况，包括救援和疏散，有时还要担任先遣队进行调查。

“除此之外，每次任务详情不可对外泄露，需要上交单人的行动日志和任务报告。除特殊任务需要紧急集结小组成员外，你们将继续执行现在所属小队的任务，当二者时间冲突时，特殊行动小组任务优先。剩余的问题在你们面前的文件里都有提及，现在还有要问的吗？”

没有一个人说话，Slade决定继续下去：“待会儿由队长Nick发言，然后就可以开始你们的团队会议了。现在先休息一下。Nick。”

Nick点点头，跟着Slade走出了会议室，并关上了门。

“好吧。”James看到Nick和Slade一走出去，紧绷的表情立刻就放松下来。“说实话也不是很意外。但是五个人的作战小组？我觉得我们人手不够。”

“的确。”Richard点点头，“对于先遣队而言，人数是富余的，但外勤实战？”Richard意味深长地轻轻摇晃着脑袋，伸手摸向自己面前的文件夹，企图在里面寻找到些具有说服力的理由。

“难得你同意我的想法。”James冲着Richard咧开嘴笑了，但下一秒，他却倾身靠向Francis，直直地盯着年轻人问：“你觉得呢？”

“我？”Francis如梦初醒，甚至结巴起来。“我……我觉得值得一试。”James隐约觉得这个家伙有所隐瞒，他有些好奇，打算旁敲侧击地问下去的时候，Francis倒有些犹豫地先开了口：“你就是那个James Barnes？最初的S.T.A.R.S.作战队队员之一？”

“如假包换。你呢？你看起来这么年轻，但能进特别行动组，应该不是什么新兵吧？”James抬头扫了一眼Richard，他和Julian都对这段对话兴趣寥寥，已经在翻阅面前的文件了。

“我今年21岁，长官，在B.S.A.A服役已经两年了。”Francis如实答道。

“跟我那时差不多。不用叫我长官，就算要叫，也是对队长叫。”

“我……我十分敬重你……我一直以你为榜样……”

“真奇怪。我一直以为我们活生生的传奇克里斯或者队长更有吸引力呢。但是我喜欢你的想法。”

Francis犹疑了一下，试探性地问道：“你还记得Lynn吗？” James看得出这个年轻人有多期待自己的回答，但他越是努力去回想，脑子里越发是一片空白，最后连隐隐约约的印象都淡出了记忆。他只能遗憾地摇摇头：“抱歉，不记得了。”

“没关系。Lynn是我妹妹，当时父母想搬家到浣熊市去，于是周末带她去那里参观他们看中的那套房子。尽管前几天传出消息说浣熊市治安突然出了些问题，但他们没有放在心上，到了那里才发现情况不像媒体里报道的那样，那时他们却难以脱身了。”James微微地皱着眉头，他当然不会忘记那次浣熊市的撤离行动，市长和安布雷拉公司勾结，故意做出错误的决策，使许多S.T.A.R.S.精英命丧于此，加上不顾后果地投放的两颗导弹在瞬间铲平了整座城市，虽然有效地阻止了病毒的传播，但也阻止了他们救出更多无辜群众。幸运的是，他及时地撤离了浣熊市，并设法和队友们安全转移了一批未收感染的群众。如果说Lynn和Foster夫妇在其中，他一点都不会惊讶。

“母亲在进入城市后不久就感染而死，而父亲感染病毒之后，直到撤离时才发作，几乎所有的幸存者都想把她丢下。”

James有些印象了，当时人们情绪很激动，甚至有人叫嚷着杀了那个小女孩，因为目睹了她父亲的转化，那些人认为极有可能她也感染了病毒。他明白个中风险，但依旧留下了女孩，护送着幸存者直到他们安全撤离。

“她告诉我是S.T.A.R.S.作战队的James Barnes坚持让她留了下来，我很感激你没有放弃她。”

“换你也会做同样的事。”James低头看了一眼印着“机密”字样的文件，笑容在他脸上飞快地掠过。“很高兴和你成为队友，Francis，你的妹妹一定会以你为骄傲。”

“没错，她会的。”Francis坚定地点点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S.T.A.R.S全称为Special Tactics And Rescue Service特殊战术及救援特勤部队  
> B.S.A.A. 生化恐怖主义安全评估联盟   
> B.O.W. 生化武器


	2. 任务一：Las Plagas寄生虫

“等等。”Richard一把拍掉James在脸上乱摸的手，警告他说：“你再这样我就只能拿绳子把你的手绑起来了。”

倒不是Richard过于夸张小题大做，他也受过许多伤，割伤也不少，其中有些甚至切入了肌肤，露出血肉包裹的白骨，但是James伤得太厉害了，光是看着那些血肉模糊的照片，他都感觉到一阵后怕，因此他绝对不会给这个傻子作死的机会，去揭开层层包裹着脑袋的纱布。

“我就像个瞎子。”James躺在床上小声地嘟囔着。“我觉得伤口已经在愈合了。”

“万一对伤口造成二次伤害，你会直接变成瞎子。”Richard毫不客气地回答，他必须断了James在伤势好起来前四处乱晃的念想，“这次的任务你铁定参加不了了，我们没空在执行命令时还照顾一个病号。”

“倒霉透顶。”James长叹一声，面部表情肌收缩过程中牵扯到了伤口，James跟着发出一长串让旁人听了都汗毛直立的吸气声。

“没听说哪个人被猎杀者击中后还能活着的，你已经很幸运了。”猎杀者，Richard在执行任务过程中只碰到过几次，那些变异的怪物指甲极为锋利，一巴掌下去能削断铁板，更不要说是人的脑袋了。面对这样的怪物，唯一的对策就是在它攻击到自己之前结果了它，一旦受伤，即使不是当场毙命，也大多会因失血过多而死在前往治疗的路上。听前线传来消息说James被猎杀者攻击的时候，Richard以为再也见不到这个满嘴跑火车却意外地靠谱的家伙了，James永远都不会知道当时他偷偷地抹了一把眼睛。

“受伤这件事其实不能怪我，我本来是掩护Logan的，你知道的，一旦他发起疯来，不管是队友还是B.O.W.，都得跟着遭殃。”

“所以你要怪罪你的队长了？”

“什么？不!Logan棒极了，尽管我们俩做事的风格不大相近，但那并不意味着他不是一个好领队。谁都没想到地雷没有立即爆炸，这才让那个猎食者站了空子，但他发现事情不对时，立刻就冲回来帮我了。”

“哪怕他拿你当诱饵却不告诉你？”

“他不会在没把握的情况下拿我的生命冒险的，我相信他，你瞧，我这不好好地活着吗？”James把这件事情说得风轻云淡，就像被蚊子叮了一下那样随意，但随即他还是补充道：“不过等我好起来了一定得揍他一顿，狠狠地踢他。”

“人家好歹也是Bravo小队队长，你可别干得太过火。”Richard拍拍他的肩，起身拿过之前放在桌子上的手枪。“好好养伤，士兵，你肩上的担子还沉重着呢。”

“嘿，小队这次去哪儿执行任务？”James感觉到Richard的离开，或许是好奇或者不甘或者别的什么感情，他控制不住地对着Richard大喊。

“伊东尼亚。”Richard顿了顿，“怎么了？”

“在我到之前试着别死在那儿。”那颗裹着白色纱布的脑袋上扬着，血色立即在受伤的位置晕开深浅不一的纹理。

比起任务来，Richard更担心这个家伙不会好好养伤。

但他很快就明白自己的忧虑太多余了，受伤的人换作是他，他也不会闲在病床上。因为他们都是这样，战士的躯体里驻藏着一个不肯安歇的灵魂。

他了然地笑笑，尽管他知道James并看不见自己的笑容。

* * *

  
Francis没吭声，就连面前正在争论的Richard和Julian也突然沉默了。

“James Barnes归队!”

Nick被身后猛地响起的洪亮声音吓了一跳，他正纠结是由Julian还是Richard负责C区和D区两个区域的任务，这个小兔崽子就背着那杆狙击枪笑嘻嘻地蹿了出来。Francis忍不住嘴角上扬，而Richard虽然没有过多的面部表情，但眼中的愉悦显而易见。“来得正好。”Nick决定一如既往地不计较这些幼稚之举，伊东尼亚地区的清理工作才是当务之急，“你的身体状况允许你执行高强度的任务吗？”

“任凭吩咐，长官。”James走到他身边来，加入了围成一个小圈的小队。

“很好。”Nick满意地点点头，“在来的路上应该已经看过地图了对吧？”得到肯定的回答后，他飞快地接下去：“马上进行的是伊东尼亚的最后清理工作。总部已经派人已经解决了威斯克和他的响尾蛇病毒源头，我们将负责这个城区剩下的清理工作，这次面对的B.O.W.是肯尼迪特工报告中提过的Las Plagas强化版，寄生速度大幅度提升，宿主的攻击性和智力水平明显增强。另外，我们无法确定响尾蛇病毒是否被完全清理干净，这种病毒感染性极强，在处理的过程中一定要谨慎。按照之前规划的，这个城区被分成了五个区域ABCDE，紧急集合地点安排在这个军火库，我和Francis分别负责A区和B区。James，你刚到，对地形不熟悉，我决定让你和Julian两人组成小分队，一起负责C区和D区的清理工作，那么Richard，没有争议，你负责E区。James和Julian，你们俩还有一项额外任务，情报显示，有关响尾蛇病毒的研究资料都保存在CD交界处的研究所内，你们要负责把载有相关研究资料的文件带回来。其他人每两小时集合一次，进行汇报和战术调整。好了，现在大家检查自己的通讯装置和武器装备是否正常。很好，那么按照刚刚所说的，开始行动。”

“是，长官。”四个人异口同声地回答完，便立刻有序地散开来，进入各自的任务分配区。

* * *

Richard悄无声息地潜入那家五金店，确认没有人发现自己后，他爬上木梯来到露天屋顶，把自己掩藏在巨大的广告牌背后，端起望远镜观察较为远处的情况。

E区的寄生者远不如A区或者D区多，但处理起来却棘手得多，E区主要是居民区，地形最为复杂，视野容易受阻，掩体最多，有利于寄生者隐藏自己。尽管早已通知当地的居民疏散，但仍有一部分人坚持躲在自己家里拒绝撤离，这无疑增加了任务的难度。

“啊，James会喜欢这个任务的。”Richard自言自语着收回望远镜，卸下背后的霰弹枪，端起狙击，瞄准远处一个嘴唇开裂，正在转成典型寄生形态的女人，瞄准镜上的黑点落在女人头顶的瞬间，他射出子弹，乌黑的血液立刻溅了出来，女人倒地，失去动弹。他警惕地扭头看身后的木梯，没有人试图爬上来的痕迹，他放松下来，重新端起狙击枪，寻找下一个目标。

一切都在有条不紊地按照计划进行着，直到猛然响起的巨大爆破声绕乱了他，刚刚瞄准的一枪跟着射空了，但他迅速地重新瞄准射击命中，没给敌人侥幸逃生的机会。

现在是时候弄清那个声音是怎么回事了。他拿出望远镜，朝着声音的方向望去。

果然是James和Julian。

他皱着眉头，看着这两个家伙奋力突出一群手持武器的寄生者的包围圈。手雷是个好选择，但是声音是最直接的信号，剧烈的爆炸声无异于告诉整座城市的寄生者，对他们的生存造成威胁的人就在集市上。在寄生者眼里，这分明就是鲁莽的挑衅。

果然，寄生者从城市的各个角落开始往D区的集市靠拢，就连之前隐藏在E区的剩余势力也开始往D区转移。

Richard按住耳麦上的按钮开始呼叫Nick：“他们需要支援，你得让我去D区帮他们。”

“否决。任务不变。”Nick立刻回应，“你的任务是彻底清理E区，不能功亏一篑。”

“明白。”Richard咬牙回答，不得不结束了通讯。他迅速地收起狙击枪，从枪套里拔出手枪就跳下了屋顶。

有个躲在房子里的寄生者发现了他，嘶吼着撞碎了玻璃朝他扑来，他利落地击碎了那家伙的膝盖，寄生者像失去了重心的积木一样朝着一边倒去，而Richard没有给对方再次站稳的机会，立即抽出军刀冲上去割开了他的脖颈。发黑的血水喷溅在地上，感染者喉咙里发出混着空气抽吸声的嘶喊，身体也软了下去。

Richard立刻松开了那具尸体，顺着一家肉店往旁边区域排查。

“救命！救救我！”不远处一个女人突然扑到了阳台上，死死抓住栏杆大喊。或许是看到了特种部队的到来，女人决定放手一搏，不再躲那些闯入家里正在搜寻幸存者的感染者，而是大声呼救，她身后很快闻声出现两个男人，抓住她就往屋子里拖。

Richard马上就明白发生了什么，他举枪射击，但是太迟了，狡猾的感染者把女人拖进了屋子里，而他射出的两枪，一枪打空落在了栏杆上，一枪只射到了其中一个的大腿。Richard立刻跑过去撞开大门，冲着站在楼梯口张牙舞爪的家伙就是一枪。他毫不犹豫地推开那具挡在楼梯口的躯体，爬上楼想要解救人质。

一个男人正往女人的嘴里塞寄生虫体，寄生虫细长的触须还在抽动着，另一个男人则死死地控制住女人，让她挣脱不开。

Richard只能把枪对准那个拿着寄生虫的家伙的胳膊射击，直接击杀一半已经进入女人口中的寄生虫可能会将她一并杀死，但这并不能制止他们。被击中胳膊的家伙痛吼一声，并没有停下的意思，倒是抓住女人手脚的那个家伙扑了过来，直直地往枪口上撞，Richard连开两枪，脑组织混着血水溅了他一身。那家伙从他枪口前倒了下去，抓住女人的家伙也跟着转身扑上来。他迅速地躲开对方的扑咬，转身对着寄生者的背脊狠踢下去，这个人也趴下了。

这时，刚刚被捉住的女人大声地痛呼起来。Richard心里一沉，来不及思考，立刻向女人跑去，蹲在了她面前，女人已经硬生生地将寄生虫从嘴里拔了出来，扔在了地上，Richard立刻刺穿了这只像地板上的鱼一样弹跳的成年寄生虫，那个小怪物被刺穿的刹那发出凄厉的尖叫声。

“你没事了，女士。”Richard扶着女人站起来，慢慢地往外走，“但是我们得离开这个地方，这里不安全。”

“你救了我。”年轻的女人眼里盈满泪水，一张口，嘴里的血水就往跟着下淌。“谢谢你，这位……”

“Richard Grayson。”他平淡地点点头，“B.S.A.A.会保证你的安全的。”

“没想到B.S.A.A.真的会来救我们。”说着，女人一边惊惧地打量四周。

“我会尽快将你护送到安全的地方。”Richard保证道，“你不用害怕。”

“谢谢你，Grayson……你们会杀光所有的寄生者吗？”女人欲言又止，她可怜兮兮地看着他，“我的丈夫……真的不能救救他吗？”

“我很抱歉，女士。我们没有办法治愈这些寄生虫，它们已经和被寄生者的神经结合在了一起，没有办法在受害者活着的时候把它分离出来。”

“你不能骗我！大家都说B.S.A.A.在研究解药，已经有进展了，你们怎么忍心不帮帮他！”

“B.S.A.A.的确组织了一批尖端科学家日夜研究血清疫苗，但有些人把病毒和寄生虫弄混了。”

“那个病毒血清不能救他吗？”

“恐怕不能，我很抱歉。但这个时候让我们先赶紧离开这里吧。”

“哦天呐。”女人伤心欲绝。

“你看起来不像本地人。”Richard决定转移话题，他不打算花额外的时间来应付这种悲伤的情绪。他需要她冷静警惕，而不是沉湎在无谓的痛苦中。

“的确，我不是本地人。我叫Dorothy Underwood，是一名儿童教师，今年和丈夫过来支教。”

“好的，Underwood女士。请你放下心，我一定会保证您的安全，但我需要你也配合我，至少要坚强地捱过这一段路，你可以做到对吗？”

“是的。”女人泪眼婆娑地答道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las Plagas寄生虫：一种经由脊椎神经附著到中枢神经系统来控制宿主的寄生生物，被寄生后，宿主拥有比丧尸更快的速度、破坏力，并且在一般情况下智商得以保留。首次出现于生化危机四代。  
> Uroboros病毒：一种毒性极强的病毒，对宿主选择性极强。不合适的宿主会沦为病毒的食物，成为一大堆黑色触手，若成功支配Uroboros病毒则可成为新人类。首次出现于五代。


	3. 任务一：研究所和Uroboros响尾蛇病毒

“你知道这么做，我们就是在找死。”Julian苦笑着摇摇脑袋，不自觉地捏紧了手里的手雷。

“我看未必。”James端着冲锋枪扫射面前扑来的敌人，完全没工夫扭头去看背后的Julian，眼下正有几个脑袋的位置被硕大的寄生虫体替代了的怪物冲过来，他一边扫射一边默数着三二一，然后在另一波蜂拥而上之时，大喊道：“就是现在！”

Julian应声抛出刚刚拉开保险销的手雷，手雷刚一落地，那群寄生者就被炸倒了一片。Julian端枪射击，在他确认毫无偏差地击中了寄生者的脑袋后，经过James身边，从突破口小跑了出去：“我会占领钟楼南面的制高点掩护你，动作要快，我不知道我能撑多久。”

“注意安全！”James一边后退一边大喊道，他看了看又渐渐围上来的寄生者，收起枪拔出军刀，劈开靠近的敌人，谨慎又迅速地穿过集市向着另一个方向走去。

“通讯已建立，这里是维多利亚·汉德，James和Julian，收到请回答。”刚刚来到研究所的门口，一直保持静默的耳麦就自动连接上了总部的通讯员，熟悉的女声在耳边响起。James深吸一口气，拉开虚掩的研究所大门的同时警惕地扫视周围，确认没有敌人之后，他迅速转身锁上了门：“James Barnes收到，维克，告诉我接下来往哪里走。” 

“数据芯片应该在三楼的主控制室。进入研究所后从左边的楼梯上去，主控制室就在走廊尽头。”维多利亚的声音里带着少有的低沉，她的声音把本人衬得更加沉着冷静，也带给通讯装置另一头的行动小组队员们一种莫名的平静感，哪怕她所说的内容并不是什么让人感到心安的东西：“你需要万分小心，研究所是目前我们唯一没有探明内部情况的地点，没人知道你会碰到什么。”

“听起来真令人振奋。”James一边补充手枪弹药一边评论道。“你能试着修复这里的电力系统吗？这边有些电力故障，我什么都看不见。”

片刻后，模糊的视野里亮起一片幽暗的轮廓，维多利亚在另一边回复道：“办不到。但是我开启了你的护目镜的夜视模式，你可以继续前进了。”

“如果能考虑增加红外感应，任务会变得简单多了。”James感慨。

“有意思。我会向科技部反应你的诉求的。但现在还是……”

“这里一个人都没有。”James不解地打断她。不仅是人，任何生物的痕迹都没有，没有Las Plagas寄生者，没有病毒感染者，走廊空荡荡的，实验室的门大敞着，实验设备摆在它们原有的位置，报告和文件也整齐地堆放在一旁，没有一点痕迹能指向生化武器泄露的危机。“我有种不好的预感，这就像个陷阱。”

“的确可疑。”维多利亚顿了顿，像是在权衡些什么。终于，在和什么人交谈后，她继续给出指令：“尽快去主控制室拿取芯片，然后立刻撤出研究所。”

“收到。”

* * *

Julian爬上钟楼顶，架好狙击枪的时候，James刚刚关上研究所的门，而一群寄生者也跟着扑到了研究所外的铁门。其中几个寄生者翻越过了铁门，向大门撞去。门上锁了。Julian松了一口气，恰好维多利亚的通讯也在这个时候切入了，他立即将情况汇报上去：“汉德，你可能需要通知James，他不能原路返回了。但目前为止他依旧安全。”

“收到。”

此刻的Julian不能再随便开枪，他不能轻易暴露了自己的位置，否则极易遭到围攻，即使他把制高点选在了钟楼顶这样易守难攻的地方，也无法保证只有他一个人的情况下，能对付这么多寄生者。一旦他放弃据点，安全撤退，James就会失去火力支援，遭到攻击。他只能密切注意着研究所，为James的撤退做好万全准备。

研究所在距离中心集市不远的地方，它的外墙上密嵌着一层坚韧的钢化玻璃，却没有一扇窗户，完全现代化的风格和伊东尼亚贫瘠的村落景象更是格格不入，封闭而规整的矩形结构让这座研究所看起来就像只半埋在沙土里的保险箱。

* * *

James推开主控制室的门的瞬间，天花板上的内置灯接连亮起，把主控制室照得通明，控制室里设置了一个巨大的隔离舱，强化玻璃的那一边遍地都是研究人员的尸体，但地板上出奇地干净，没有血迹，也没有任何挣扎或者斗争的痕迹。

“这么多尸体准没好事。”他喃喃着拾起面前办公桌上的一份名单，上面记载了许多名字，有些是赫赫有名的科学家，还有些他压根没有听说过。他放下那份对他而言毫无意义的名单，把目光转移到插在主机接口上的闪存盘。“我找到了。上面写的‘1’，1是什么意思？”James一边汇报，一边拔下闪存盘，刚刚抽离电脑主机的一刹，整个控制室的供电再次被切断了，周围陷入一片黑暗，只有电脑屏幕还亮着。“难道说这个玩意儿可以给这间屋子供电？我以为它有独立电源呢。”

“马上离开那儿，记住不要从原路返回。”维多利亚的声音清晰地从耳边传来，与她声音一同响起的，还有控制室电脑主机发出的一连串的操作提示音。

“怎么回事……”James控制不住地自言自语着，目光也寻着声音的源头望去。他记得放在那里的是一台恒温培养舱，里面装满了淡绿色的液体，厚厚的玻璃罩和水层形成一张天然屏障，遮住了他的视线，让他看不清里面装的是什么。

“机器重置中……”黑暗里电脑屏幕发出令人不安的幽光。

“这是什么鬼东西？”

“警告。警告。舱内压力异常下降。”

“我真的有种非常不好的感觉。”

“重置已完成。”电脑发出最后一声操作提示，屏幕跟着暗了下去，与此同时，整个房间再次亮了起来。

“这是什么？”James慢慢靠近强化玻璃，试图看清舱内的变化。培养舱内的液面已经降到了最低，舱门发出一阵蒸汽喷响的动静后缓缓地打开了。James眯起眼睛，他不确定自己看到了什么，一团黑色的蠕动的有机体，如同蚯蚓和水蛭一般的分支在空气里抽动着，粘黏在地上的部分则迅速地向地下的尸体蔓延过去，把它能接触到的一切生物都包裹起来，同化成自己的一部分。“这他妈……”James还没骂完，维多利亚就打断了他：“趁它还是幼体，赶紧用激光发射器干掉它。”

“什么激光发射器？”James一头雾水地问。

“老天啊，就是……”维多利亚突然想起了什么似的卡住了，但她马上回过神来：“那就快跑！”不知道是不是自己的错觉，James总觉得维多利亚的声音听起来有些慌乱。不管那是什么，能让她都慌张起来，肯定不是什么好对付的家伙，而他可不打算这个时候冲上去逞强，或者挑战一下极限什么的，他迅速夺门而出，楼梯口冲去：“维克，两分钟内楼顶有直升机接应的几率有多大？”

“你没有空中支援。”

“看来我得脚踏实地了。”James试图活跃一下气氛，但对方并不领情，他的动作没有因此减慢半分，毫不犹豫地沿着楼梯跳了下去，他能听见身后的响动，那团淤泥正在试图突破玻璃隔离墙，尽管实验室的玻璃隔离墙一向坚固可靠，但他也清楚突破这道防线只是时间的问题，这就意味着他必须抓紧每一秒逃生。

“我能借助排水通道离开吗？”

“恐怕不行。研究所的排水通道阀门由中央系统控制，没有电，你无能为力。”

“那告诉Julian，麻烦他了。”

“你要干什么？！”

* * *

“发现响尾蛇病毒。”为多告诉他的时候，Julian脸色一白，他下意识地摸了摸出任务前分配的新武器，还没来得及安下心，就意识到了问题的严重性：“James没有可以对付它的武器。”

“我意识到了。”维多利亚飞快地回应，“我来通知Fury，你掩护他。”

“什么？”Julian不可置信地问道，维多利亚不会费工夫解释给他听，他也不指望她会说些什么。他只好把那句“我不能”硬生生地咽回肚子里去。他知道如果不是事态紧急，James也不会出次下策，这样一来他就更不想知道里面情况有多糟糕了。

“来吧，怪物们。”他端起冲锋枪，开始吸引研究所门口的寄生者的注意力。“如果能活过今天，我一定要回雄鸡酒吧喝个烂醉。”

* * *

James一脚踹开大门，手里的霰弹枪已经准备好了，屋外却没有什么寄生者。

一定是Julian。他飞快地得出结论，但没有停下前进的步子。一路上几乎没有任何敌人，他望了望钟楼，也没有Julian的身影。“我已经靠近集合地点了，但是没有看到Julian。”

“定位显示他在赶来的路上。”维多利亚示意他继续前进。

“Bucky！走这边！”James环顾了一下四周，刚刚转过身去，就听到匆匆赶来的Julian在喊他。他立刻跟了上去。

他远远地就发现Julian受了伤，Julian的袖子已经被撕碎了，胳膊上敞着一道长长的口子，鲜红的组织从切口出翻了出来，血把他的大半个身子都淋得湿漉漉的，更糟糕的是，Julian的左肩口处已经被咬烂了，被啃咬的伤口边缘粘着糜碎的血肉，粘黏着没有被整块拽下的皮肤。

James立刻跑上前去扶住Julian，但他伤得太严重了，以至于James想让他搭着自己的肩膀时，牵动到肌肉都会引起伤口的撕裂，不停地涌出鲜血。Julian打掉了James试图搀扶自己的手，从腰间拔出一把外壳漆着特殊材料的枪，塞到对方手中：“用它对付响尾蛇病毒。”James接过枪刚想说什么，Julian就打断了他：“我受了伤，怕错失了瞄准病毒的机会，不代表着我就打算待在这里不走了，现在我把命交到你手里了。你的任务完成了？”

“是的。看起来你的任务完成得也不错啊。”James收下枪，Julian强调可以自己行动后，他也不再坚持搀扶对方。一路上空空荡荡，几乎镇子里的寄生者都被清理干净了。

“我的子弹不够了，我就把那些东西引到了东区的焚烧场。”Julian咬牙竭力忍耐伤口带来的痛苦，但他依旧没有放慢脚步。“你在研究所碰到的响尾蛇是成体吗？”

“不是，但是那儿有一屋子的死人。”

“你就这么躲过了它？这几乎是不可能的。”

“我想可能是防护玻璃为我争取了些时间。”

Julian依旧没有信服，他只是忧虑地摇摇头。

* * *

James尽可能不和Julian分开太远，尽管后者已经使用了医疗注射器，但状态依旧没有好转起来。Julian总是时不时地低头检查一下腕表，手腕上传出的“滴滴”警报声越来越频繁，他的脸色也越发难看，跟上James的步伐变得越来越吃力，James不得不总是停下来鼓励他。

在前往军火库撤离点的路上还有些漏网之鱼，尽管有几个人在被击中后产生了变异，James还是不算费力地解决了他们。 终于在解决完迎面冲过来的三个变异者之后，Julian倒在一旁的木头栅栏上，没有继续前进的意思。他伸手想去扶起Julian，却被Julian推开了。“你只是失血太多了，我们会挺过来的。”

“我从来不是个乐观主义者，至少不像你那样。”Julian一边努力调整呼吸，一边艰难地说下去。“你被猎杀者攻击还能活下来，确实是太幸运了，我也希望能像你这样幸运……很高兴你又归队了，Bucky，我希望我们还有更多的机会搭档，但恐怕没这个机会了。”

“胡说！我们马上就能到军火库了，芯片也拿到了，寄生者也清理干净了，Nick他们都在那儿，医疗人员已经在等着你了。” 

“我不想放弃，但我们没有选择……” James有一种糟糕透顶的预感，Julian一定知道些什么自己不清楚的东西。

Julian慢慢拔出腰间的枪，拉开保险栓，颤颤巍巍地摆出防御的姿态来。“它跟上来了。带着我回去的风险太大了，我承担不起失败的后果，我不能害死你们所有人……照这个移动速度，你还有一分钟，我拖住它，你现在跑还来得及，带着我，我们谁都跑不了。”James这才注意到Julian戴的智能手表的表盘上的数字正在迅速缩小，他一定是在之前杀死的寄生者尸体上留下了定位装置。这样在响尾蛇病毒跟上来同化那些尸体的时候，就会把定位装置吞噬到体内去。

“那我们就在这里干掉它，然后一起回去。” 说着，James利落地把坏死毒素弹从腰包的冷藏格抽出，谨慎而迅速地拼装到Julian先前给自己的那把枪上，毒素弹和生化枪械固定完成时发出微小的金属咬合声。

看到Julian露出他那一贯犹疑挣扎的表情，James笑着承诺：“我能干掉它。咱们俩都要活着回去。”

1082、659、91、50、39、14、7、6、5。

Julian喘着粗气盯住手表表盘，但数字定格在了“5”上，再也没了动静。

“不、不……”Julian越来越慌张，嘴里含糊不清地叨念着什么。他紧张地扫视着周围的一切，涂着泥土的房屋外壁与地上沙土的界限越来越难以区分，混成一片昏黄，唯独看不见响尾蛇病毒的踪迹。

“它就在附近！但是我看不见它！为什么我看不见它！”Julian逐渐开始歇斯底里，在一直保持高度警戒却始终看不到敌人之后，他开始咒骂那个怪物，仿佛要用尽最后一口气来羞辱他的敌人似的。

“要是恶毒的语言能让这东西受伤，我发誓它活不过一分钟。”James试图用个玩笑让Julian冷静下来，但效果平平。他明白，Julian的精神正濒临崩溃，重伤，失血，情绪也越发激动，这样下去对谁都没好处。

响尾蛇早已靠近他们，却一直没有行动，它足够聪明，懂得把握时机。哦，真该死。James暗暗地在心里骂道，他们不能这样干等下去，时间异常宝贵，每拖延的一秒钟，都让Julian更加虚弱，这样下去等不到它攻击，Julian就会因为不能得到及时的救治而命丧于此。

“我需要你帮我引诱它出来。”James压低声音说道，握住枪的掌心里密密地渗出一层汗。Julian点点头，James就立刻离开了他，消失在了一个巷子拐角。

“来啊，来啊，混账！”Julian低声咆哮着，一种前所未有的兴奋与清醒席卷了他的大脑，即使身负重伤，他却感觉自己比以往任何时刻更有精神和力量。他明白这种异常的振奋意味着什么，但他没有多余的精力去思考除了蛰伏在阴影里的家伙之外的任何事情。

东边传来一声微响，他便警觉地挪步去查看，刚刚没走几步，巨大的黑色阴影从他的头顶上投射下来，Julian毫不犹豫地转身对着那巨大的怪物连续射击。但在没有击中要害的情况下，普通的子弹对它几乎没有一点伤害。这株响尾蛇太庞大了，早已超出了普通的病毒感染者的大小。来不及做任何准备，他就被包围了。响尾蛇那巨大的黑色躯体几乎遮住了视野里的整片天空，从他上方逼近的时候，就像塌陷陷落的矿洞顶。Julian下意识地闭上了眼睛，这怪物却突然嘶吼起来，在嗞嗞的腐蚀声中放过了他。

“跑！”那是James的喊声，给病毒造成伤害的那一枪也一定是James射出的。他给James的武器是专门用来对付响尾蛇的，能有效遏制其机体的不受控增殖和再生，只要对着它的要害部位来一枪，基本上就可以解决这家伙了。这便是麻烦之处，它从不轻易暴露自己的弱点，而生化弹药的储存要求极高，可携带量有限，装填时间长。

Julian僵滞在原地没有动。响尾蛇的移动速度很快，照着现在的距离，James完全来不及重新上弹攻击，就算他能做到，也没有办法将它一击毙命。

“用这个！”一件涂着黑色防护漆的金属武器摔在了离他不远的地方，握柄处漆着淡蓝色的“V”形标记。Julian认得这个标记，只有Richard才会对他的各种枪械进行改装，并刻上属于自己的标识。Julian循着声音抬头去看，果然是Richard，那家伙正站在露天屋顶，用一块没有完全坍塌的土墙作为掩体，强化枪支的枪口正瞄准了高速移动中的响尾蛇。“对付响尾蛇，硫酸弹效果比毒素弹好。”话音未落，Julian就已经扑了过去抱过地上的发射器，转身翻滚对着冲向James的响尾蛇就是一枪。

硫酸弹在炸裂时喷出大量酸液，响尾蛇的机体被溅出的酸液灼烧而发出滋滋的声音，空气里弥漫着一股令人作呕的酸臭的腐肉味道。响尾蛇抽搐起来，它甚至露出了之前一直紧紧保护起来的弱点。“它生气了。” Julian紧张地喊道。

果然，那家伙再次转身向他扑来。

Julian一边拼命地往后面爬，一边慌张地看着Richard。Richard的枪口紧跟着响尾蛇移动着，可是始终没有合适的时间来扣下扳机。如果Julian能再撑一会儿，后面的那个角度会刚好让响尾蛇的弱点彻底暴露在枪口之下，但是Julian已经要被响尾蛇捉住了。Richard不得不选择开了枪。尽管没有射到要害，被生化弹药击中部位的高程度碳化依旧能够有效地拖慢响尾蛇的速度。Richard利落地重新装弹，James也赶了上来，对着Richard打了个手势：“拖住它。”Richard立刻调整战术，开始用普通弹药攻击响尾蛇以吸引它的注意力，于此同时，James正沿着窗户向居民楼顶攀爬，试图从另一个方向接近响尾蛇。而Julian只顾得上后退了，一旦他停下来，响尾蛇就会扑过来吞噬他。James不费力地爬上了楼顶，在楼与楼之间飞快地移动着，终于，在响尾蛇正要攻击Julian的一刹，James抓住机会，击中了响尾蛇的要害。庞然大物连挣扎的机会都没有，就永远僵在了空中。

“刚才真是太惊险了。”Julian平躺在地上喘气，这时痛觉和疲惫才重新钻回他的身体里，他连抬头去看响尾蛇的力气都没有了，他只想闭上眼睛好好休息一下，这次任务实在是太累了。

“你担心太多了。情况完全在我的掌控之下。”James收起枪，翻身从楼上跳了下来，落在Julian身边检查他的伤势。他冲着刚刚从屋顶边缘滑下来的Richard伸出手。

“说一句谢谢会要了你的命。”Richard鼻腔里发出质疑的哼声，但还是从腰包里掏出一支药剂来递了过去。Richard蹲在Julian的身边，粗略地检查了一下伤口。他感觉到Julian的气息越来越微弱，甚至有时会失去生命迹象。虽然在把肾上腺素注射进去之后，生命体征有明显恢复，但情况依旧不容乐观：“我们得尽快把他带回去接受正规的治疗。”显然James也意识到了这一点，收起了他那嘻嘻哈哈的一套，表情立刻严肃起来：“我来背他。”

Richard帮着他把Julian的胳膊搭到他肩上，然后捡起地上的榴弹发射器，走在了他俩前面开路。

* * *

  
“Nick只说你们那边情况很复杂。”Richard帮忙把Julian抬到救护车上后，转身看到双手叉腰站在自己身后的James时，这才想到和他聊聊。

“那是因为他什么也不知道。”James摘下头盔来长舒一口气，“感觉真是糟糕透了，整个研究所，看起来就像故意设计好了似的。那些尸体……包括病毒本身，有人想让我死在那儿。至于那个U盘？就像是个诱饵。”

Richard不曾目睹James所看到的一切，他对发生的事情一知半解，只有轻轻地摇了摇头。救护车也开走了，在铺满泥沙的道路上留下两条清晰的车轮痕迹：“Julian伤得很重。他可能没法和我们一起执行任务了。”

“他的伤比我预料的还要严重……感谢老天他还活着。”James的目光一直朝着救护车离开的方向，里面的迷惑显而易见：“我们做的一切有意义吗？那么多牺牲与伤亡，却不能让这个世界好上哪怕那么一丁点。”

Richard没有答案，一直以来他坚持留在生化战争的前线，只是因为心里隐约有个模糊的印象，那个印象告诉他应该坚持下去。那种不确定感深深地困扰着他。这个模糊有点像Mary临死前没有伸出的手，有点像某个公益组织的一句口号，有点像导师多年来的教导，有点像亲如兄弟的战友间的承诺……他只知道自己应该继续奋斗下去，却几乎要忘记了这么做的理由。不过他至少有那么点信念，足以支撑他在对抗B.O.W.的道路上走下去。“至少我们救下了几个幸存者。”他耸耸肩，“对于他们而言，我们做的一切都意义非凡。”

Bucky显然有别的想法，但他还来不及说些什么，耳麦就突然闪起红光。

Richard看着James低头回应了一声，对着他点了点头就转身离开了。

依旧是那个背影，在他刚加入B.S.A.A.第一次看见James时，James就已经在他的脑海里中留下过一个这样的背影了：布满各种划痕的作战服，狙击枪的旧枪带紧紧地勒在肩胛上，就连后背上都粘着一柄突击步枪，那不算纤细的腰间挂着一圈军用腰包，结实的大腿上都绑着枪套，就像每一个作战人员一样。但当Bucky背过身去，所有的笑容和俏皮话都埋进了无声的阴影里，只有被枪杆拖得有点垮的肩膀依旧顽固地撑起一切压在其上的重荷。Bucky每迈出一步，那肩膀就跟着微微地颤动着。Richard从来都是这样沉默地站在他的身后，看着那个背影孤独又固执地走向人群中。

“嘿，Bucky！”在他自己意识到之前，他就已经喊了出来，那个身影停住了，Bucky侧转身子疑惑地等着他说下去。“之前在研究所……”Richard吞咽了一下，生平第一次找不到合适的语言，他忍不住走上前了半步：“我希望我也在那儿。”

Bucky愣了半秒，但几乎立刻，那双灰绿色的眼眸里混杂着的困惑，忧虑甚至是痛苦，在那一瞬间都消融殆尽，化成一摊无足轻重的东西，透出那原本就清亮而坚决的目光来。

Bucky笑了。但他什么也没说，只是转过身径直向Nick走去。

“别对我这么多愁善感的，Dickhead。”他用自己才听得到的声音呢喃着。


	4. 任务二：Alpha小队

“你还记得我们第一次见面时的场景吗？”James一边说一边戴上头盔，直升机螺旋桨的巨大噪音逼迫着他提高音量。

“当然。那时我还在为保护伞工作，而你被我打得屁滚尿流。”Richard正在低头检查自己的武器，提到“屁滚尿流”的部分的时候，他抬头露出一个无比真诚的笑容：“放心，我不会告诉别人的。”

James的反应如意料之中一样奇怪，如果不是戴着头盔，Richard坚信自己一定能清晰地看到一张涨得通红的脸：“你就胡编吧。我明明干掉了你所有的保安……”

“那是在你的增援到之后，Rogers帮了你，不然你可不会现在还活着喘气。”

“你不会杀我的。”James笃定地说，“我说出真相的时候，你看起来就像是活见了鬼，那个时候我就知道你不和那群无耻的家伙一伙了。再说，即便你真的一时想不开，那时，我的任务也已经完成了。”

“你简直是不要命了，” Richard仍然记得James藏在桌子后面躲避流弹的情形，断裂的木头、密密麻麻分布着弹孔的铁板和满地的尸体，时隔多年想起来依旧心有余悸，“怪不得连威尔逊都称你为疯子，任何有理智的人都不会武器弹药不足的情况下，只身挑战一群装备精良的士兵。”

“连你也觉得太疯狂了，对吧？”得到对方肯定的回答之后，James立刻收敛了笑容，口气异常地严肃：“所以这次任务，千万不要干任何疯狂的事情，你知道什么时候应该放弃。进入到底层后只有你和Nick两个人，没人知道会是什么情况，我会在外围接应你，但前提是你要活着出来。”

“我还不至于为了拿一个芯片把命丢了。”Richard往下望了一眼，他们已经接近任务地点了。虽然矿场从地面上看不出任何异样，但Slade的线人的情报显示，有关响尾蛇病毒的研究资料被生化恐怖份子转移到了这里地下的研究所里，他们对外始终宣称这里只是一个矿坑，但实际上这儿却是生化实验中心。“看来这次我们可不孤单。”Richard指了指下面的停机坪，那里早已有两架直升机停在那儿了，不远处还有许多装载车。“总部甚至在地表建了个临时平台。”

“Alpha小队？”James观察过地面的车辆后，不确定地判断道，心里的不安并没有因为实力可靠的队友的出现而减少半分：“这究竟是个什么任务……”

* * *

Steve和Bruce都在卸装载车上的货物。但Bruce先注意到了这架直升机。事实上，他和Steve都注意到了这架直升机，只是他更快地反应过来这架载具上的乘客是谁。但他迅速移开了目光，在Steve发现他在盯着飞机看之前，就已经把目光转向了一旁刚刚搭建起来的临时通道：“知道这次对付的是什么病毒吗？”

“上面说是T病毒。”Steve Rogers顺着他的目光看了一眼，仿佛自言自语地说道：“老朋友了。”

Bruce没有说话，他沉默地继续把车上的装备往下搬，直到Dick冒冒失失地蹿到他的身边，用一个拥抱打断了他的动作。

Steve回头看了一眼嘴角上扬却不毫自知的Bruce，也会心地笑了。他把最后一件仪器从货车里搬下来后，终于看到了才从直升机里走出来的家伙。

他不自觉地小跑过去，Bucky却转身就走。“Hey！Bucky！”他担心Bucky没有看见他，主动地打了招呼。Bucky的身子一僵，转过身来看着Steve。他不自觉地站得笔直，立刻把头盔摘下来夹在了胳膊下。

Steve伸出双手去张开怀抱，Bucky神色僵硬地打量了他一眼，然后若无其事地伸出手来，握住了他那同样满是老茧的手：“哦，嘿，你好，Steve。”

“我们有两年没见过了。”大兵自然地收回孤零零地悬在空中的另一只手，也不见怪。“特别是自从你调到特别行动组，想知道一点儿你的消息都困难。”

“说得跟你到Alpha小队后还有空关心我一样。”

“我很怀念以前我们并肩作战的日子，很高兴这次能和你们合作。这次任务你一定要小心……”

“好的，老妈。”Bucky撇撇嘴看向一边，不满地嘀咕着：“我又不是个小孩儿了，你还那么矫情。” Bucky试图逃避些什么的时候，就会敷衍搪塞，就会望着别的地方，装得满不在乎。Steve知道，他尽量不让自己的眉头拧在一起，但他还是忍不住：“Bucky，发生在阿克雷区山脉的事情，那不是你……”

“闭嘴。”Bucky狠狠地瞪了他一眼，示意他再说半个词自己就会毫不留情地出手揍他，“我不在乎你怎么想，你也没资格跟我说这句话。”

金发大兵低下头来，收紧的拳头又缓缓松开，他想说些什么，但又竭力控制着自己。他知道自己要说的话Bucky不爱听，但他无法对此置之不理：“你知道我是什么意思，我只是想让你对自己放松些……”

“你的意思已经表达得非常清楚了。如果你……”

“你不能总是这样，Bruce！” Dick的声音突然在身后爆发，打断了Bucky原本要说的话，他皱着眉头和Steve同时转过身去看。

但除了Dick和Bruce，没人知道刚才短短几分钟内发生了什么。仿佛先前的亲密和热情没有发生过一样，转眼间他们就陷入了激烈的争执。

Bruce的目光扫了过来，Dick也跟着默契地沉默了下去。

Bucky难得地没有好奇，倒是Steve转身向他俩走了过去。

Dick气呼呼地离开了Bruce，队员们又重新回到了自己的编制小队里。

Steve和Dick擦身而过，看着他抓起Bucky的胳膊就走，Steve看着眉头微蹙的Bruce，低声确认道：“你还是跟他说了？”

“Dick会理解的。”Bruce的目光从Dick那儿转移到金发大兵身上，他压低声音说话的时候，连语气里都不自觉地带上了震慑和愤怒的意味：“这件事情上你和我都没法保持公正，谁也别想说服谁。”

* * *

“Alpha小队待命。”Bruce的声音清晰地从左边耳麦里传来，混在一起的，还有穿行在黑暗洞穴里的生物的嘶吼声。Steve有条不紊地把刚拿出来的炸弹安装在结构薄弱的岩壁上，用的最顺手的一把军刀就别在腰间最好拿的位置 。

“收到。”这次行动的总指挥官希尔回复道，“芯片已到手，特别行动组正在突围，随时准备爆破。”

他轻轻提起地上那个装着炸药的背包，向最后一个爆破点转移。

黑暗里传来一声尖利的嘶吼，耳麦也发出刺耳的电流声，Steve警惕地环顾着四周，但黑暗蒙蔽了他的视线，除了手电筒的光柱打亮的地方，他什么也看不见。背后有什么响动，Steve判断那是什么东西迅速移动的声音，还夹杂着混浊的呼吸声，从更远的地下传出隆隆的声响，只是他分辨不出来。轻微的空气流动感在他裸露的小臂上游走，他迅速地放下手里的包，有什么已经扑到了他的背后，他灵敏地转身避开攻击者的口齿，一只手揪住那家伙的头发，将刚刚拔出的长刃猛地从攻击者的颈部斜刺进去，锋利的刀刃冲开了骨头和血肉的保护，直接插入了攻击者的颅脑。

攻击者立刻就倒在了地上，从颈到下巴的部分被刀身撕开了一长道裂口，裂口处正在往外喷溅腐朽的血液。

Steve擦了一把血淋淋的胳膊。这个地方本应该安全。在这层下面有特别行动小组的成员负责接应撤离队员和隔离的任务，如果封锁线被突破，就意味着已经有成员牺牲。他必须立刻完成爆破装置的安装。

“呼叫希尔。”他一边把最后一个炸药安装在合适的位置，一边试图联系指挥官。

“收到请讲。”

“我怀疑B3防线已突破，请求撤离。”Steve咬着手电筒把最后一根线接好，声音含混不清。“联系得上Fury和Grayson吗？”

无线电那端突然陷入了静默，和总部联系的所有的声音信号被瞬间切断，Steve警觉起来，掏出手枪进入防御姿势。信号刚切断，接连不断的枪声就钻进了他的耳朵，然后是遥远的凄厉的嘶喊声。他立刻调整了无线电的频率，通知同样身处地底的Bruce：“B3西翼防线已经突破，我会在一分钟内撤离，你要注意趁早脱身。”

“我留下。直到确认Dick安全撤出。”

“你知道防线崩溃意味着什么。”

“他不会有事的。”

Steve低头看着腕上的电子表，他把时间倒设定在十五分钟后，一边按下确认键一边对Bruce说：“保证他安全地回来。我会组织其他人撤离，十五分钟后开始矿坑清洗。”

“收到。”

“Rogers退出。”

“等等，Steve。”

“什么？”

“我没有针对Barnes的意思，但对我而言，肯定是Dick优先。我没法放心地把他交付给一个......”Bruce的声音变得犹豫起来，Steve立刻猜到了他要说什么：“......逃兵。”

他很难控制自己不去对队友生气，没人真正知道那个晚上究竟发生了什么，除了Bucky，其他人都无法理解火车上和洋馆外究竟是怎样的惨状，然而Bruce依旧在苛责他，哪怕他自己依旧没有从那个阴影里走出来。但他也同意能明白Bruce的疑虑和担忧，或多或少能体会到同样想保护挚友兼学徒的心情。“……我明白。换我也一样，但你应该相信他。”Steve叹了一口气，“也要相信Bucky。”

* * *

“通知希尔组织所有人员撤离！”Steve刚刚回到地表，就冲着守卫大喊。他一秒也没耽误，一路跑到临时控制中心，开始通过广播下达疏散的命令。

整个平台开始运作起来，内部人员开始迅速而有序地疏散。卡车一辆辆地地启动，直升机也都准备好升空，在几分钟内几乎就从他的视野里消失了。

“他去干什么？”Steve从监控录像里注意到一个医护兵迟迟没有撤离，反而走向隐患最大的运行中电梯。

“生化检查。”一边的联络员不安地解释道，“特别行动组的队员都还在矿井内，出来之后需要例行检查。希尔指挥官要求留下至少两名武装人员和一名医护人员执行检查任务。”

“其他工作人员呢？”

“已经撤离了，大部分已经撤出危险区。”

“剩下的工作我来接手，七分钟后开始清洗，你应该撤离了。”Steve拍拍他的肩，示意他尽快离开。

* * *

Steve撤离的时候，Bruce已经成功登上了山地车。虽然不知道他什么时候撤出来的，但他现在依旧微微喘着气，低头浏览着手里的电子设备。看到跳进车厢的Steve，他马上张口说道：“芯片里的资料有缺失。”

Steve往隆隆作响的身后望了一眼，依旧没从刚才的拼命奔跑中回过神来，他大口地吸气，说话也断断续续的：“这不应该，哨兵的情报说，Bucky他们在研究所拿到的闪存盘……缺失的资料应该都在这里面。”

“我觉得事情不对。”Bruce皱着眉头阅读病毒的生理特征，那些碎片化的、残缺不齐的研究记录和报告几乎没派上一点用处。

“那我们能……”

“不行。上面指派了新的任务，我们要马上前往秘鲁，其他队员已经前往集合地点了。”

“该死。”Steve无力地骂道，“我们得做点什么。”


	5. 任务二：矿井之下

  
他立马收回了撑在肮脏粘黏的淤泥里的左手，托住枪托。刚刚指尖感受到的异动如同电流一般击穿了他全身，向他的大脑发出令人毛骨悚然的信息：泥里有东西。最好只是蚯蚓小蛇或者其他的什么虫子，而坏的方向，他甚至不愿多想。他不能低头去看，哪怕他现在半蹲着蜷在这个幽暗封闭的洞穴里，所能看见的所有东西也只有手枪瞄准器所发出的一道淡淡的光线，那绿色的光点落到了深不见底的黑暗里。他觉得手枪瞄准器发出的光束越来越短，仿佛不远处有一个吃光的怪物，正一点一点地吞噬掉这个漆黑矿洞的所有光亮。不，他只是太紧张了。他这样想，目光却死死盯着无尽的黑暗，他也说不清哪一个更好，眼前弥漫着阴森的黑暗，还是有生物闯进他的射击范围，无论哪一个，都和安全一词没有半点关系。

有什么声音传来。他连眼睛都不眨，死死地盯住瞄准线，不论是什么怪物，他一定让它有去无回。一开始只是断断续续的窸窸窣窣声，那是什么东西在黑暗里缓慢移动的声音，不论是什么在动，那家伙都非常小心，声音若有若无。

他深吸一口气，企图让剧烈跳动的心脏冷静下来。他感觉自己的心跳声比外面那些东西移动的声音还要大，这可不是什么好事。他正要仔细听，试图辨别声音的来源时，细碎的声音却消失了，他端枪的手臂松软了下来，但马上，他又警惕地瞄准了黑暗。那片不安宁的黑暗如同湖面一般波动着，里面蛰伏的东西似乎随时准备打碎这片黑暗扑上前来。突然，一阵急促的脚步声在离他不远的地方响起，声音越来越响，他很容易分辨出这不是一个人的脚步声。

短暂地松开手指，放松僵直的肌肉，重新握住枪，深呼吸，瞄准。

他刚刚调整好姿势，绿色的瞄准点就落到了实物上。他的手指微微压住扳机，随时准备射击。

“跑！”被瞄准的家伙大喊道，声音在空旷的穴道里激起一圈回响。听到熟悉的声音，他反而放下心来，但他不急着离开，而是移动枪械，把瞄准器对准了来人后方不远处另一个家伙的脑袋，稳稳地扣下扳机，连发三枪。直到大喊的家伙靠近了，他才利落地转身向后跑去。

大约一百多米后，他冲进了电梯间，果断按下了按钮。铁丝网门逐渐关闭，在彻底合上的前一秒，紧跟着他的人也灵活地侧身挤入。紧接着扑来的丧尸，都被铁网隔在了外面。

“给，这是第二张。”来人一边喘着粗气一边从腰间的小包摸出一张薄薄的芯片给他，“其他人都安全了吗？”

“他们都在撤离点等我们，Francis在西侧出口接应队长。”他接过芯片，把芯片插到传输机上，屏幕显示开始数据上传。

对方迟疑了一下，还是如实地张了口：“队长死了。”

他的动作慢下来了，尽管多年来的战争生活已经要把多余的情绪从那张粗糙的，棱角分明的脸上抹杀尽了，对方依旧能从那双深绿色的眼睛里感受到流淌而出的愤怒和悲伤。“哦，该死！该死！”他咬牙低吼着，胸膛跟着一起一伏。电梯抬升发出的刺耳声音割裂着黑暗，他握紧了拳头，抬头去看那锈迹斑斑的顶盖：“幸好你活下来了，Dick。”

* * *

“身份？”

“James Barnes，隶属于Bravo小队。”

“Richard Grayson，隶属于Delta小队。”

“无感染迹象。”一名身着厚重防护服的医疗人员简单检查过瞳孔之后，给出结论。“安全。”

“特别行动小组？”全副武装的作战队员侧身指向巨大平台另一端的通道，“走这边，直升机在等你们。”

* * *

他把手枪插回枪套里，回型扣咬合在一起的清脆响声打破了升降机里的沉寂。

“Bucky……”

“我退出。”Dick没来得及说完，Bucky就打断了他。Dick丝毫不打算掩饰自己的震惊和不满，但他却不能从Bucky面无表情的脸上看出什么来。“这场战争永远不会停止，它不值得我为之而战。这次任务结束，我就退出。”

“你知道队长死了意味着什么。现在特别行动小组只剩下你，我和Francis，你是现在唯一能担任起队长职位的人，连你也走了，小组就散了。” 

“我该退休了。我有这个权利，Grayson。”Bucky冷漠地答道。“我想去看看大峡谷什么的，在我被什么恶心的生化怪物弄死之前。”

升降机停了。外面耀眼的日光让习惯了黑暗的两人多少有些不适应，Bucky眯着眼走了出去，直升机螺旋桨转动的巨大噪音轰炸着他的耳膜。

“只要不是懦弱。”Dick没打算劝下去，现在可不是谈心的好时候。他注意到走在前面的Bucky微微偏过头来斜了自己一眼。Bucky一定是皱眉头了，他皱眉头的时候就会牵动眼角的疤痕。疤痕嵌在那张严肃的面孔上，大约有一寸长。他们的身上都有不少伤，胳膊上，胸膛里，腹部，大腿上……烧伤，枪伤，割伤，还有该死的化学武器在他们身上留下的伤，但像Bucky这样伤到头还能活下来的士兵不多，他真的是运气太好了。Dick没参与那次任务，但他知道伤口是一个猎杀者留下的。 _“让我看起来英勇多了，挂在脸上的勋章。”Bucky原来会指着这条蜿蜒的伤口大笑着幻想：“有伤疤的特种兵，老天，我还能再性感一点吗？不会有美女能抵抗这个！”而自己则会毫不配合地嗤笑一声，招来不轻不重的一拳。_ 现在？现在这条伤口除了……

“砰！砰！”突如其来的枪声打断了Dick的一切想法，他看向一条腿已经迈向直升机甲板的Bucky，显然对方也注意到了下面的骚乱，收回腿来，警惕看着突然自行运行的升降机。

“各单位注意，这里是撤离小组总负责人希尔，要求各单位立即撤离，重复一遍，各单位立即撤离，B2防线已彻底崩溃，B1西翼已突破，请所有人员迅速撤离，马上进行矿井清洗。完毕。”飞行员山姆对着对讲机回复道：“猎鹰三号，收到。”然后大声地冲着他们喊：“你们都听到命令了！快进来！”

Dick推了一把Bucky，两个人迅速钻进直升机内坐好后，山姆开始拉升整座飞机。

“Francis不和我们一起撤离吗？”Dick拿过直升机上的对讲主机，一只手捂住耳朵大声地询问对讲机那边的通讯员。

“按时间算，Francis应该已经到了撤离点了。你在实验中心发出队长牺牲的信息的时候我就设法通知他了。他没和你们在一起吗，Dick？”

“没有！”Dick闻言立刻站起身来向逐渐骚动起来的撤离平台望去，果然有一团黑影跑到了视野中心，他回头告诉山姆和Bucky：“那一定是Francis！汉德说他应该和我们一起撤离的！” 

“见鬼，真是他！我们必须回去救他！”Bucky立刻反应过来：“把梯子放下去！”Dick一边冷静地抛出软梯，一边对着山姆大喊：“降下去点！把这该死的直升机降下去！我们得把他弄上来！”

Bucky端过身边的狙击枪，用瞄准镜看那个不幸的家伙。Francis正抓住了软梯的最下端开始往上爬。他的胳膊和脸已经失去了血色，棕色的瞳孔充斥着一片白浊，一条条黑色的纹路沿着脖颈向着面部蔓延。Bucky突然明白了什么，他以一种近乎凄凉的语气对Dick宣布：“Francis也感染了。”

Dick抓着栏杆探头向下望，不死心地对着越来越近的Francis大喊：“Francis！是你吗？”除了呼啸的风声，螺旋桨转动的巨大噪音和一堆含糊不清的嘶吼，他没有得到任何回答。“Francis！回答我！Francis！”

“该死！该死！该死！那群混蛋！他们让他变成这个样子！”Richard飞快地怒骂道，但他马上冷静下来，对着手里拿着狙击枪的Bucky喊：“射杀他，Bucky，不能让他上来。”

Bucky重新端好狙击枪，迅速瞄准Francis那颗头颅，手指已经压到了扳机上，Francis突然抬起了头，两颗混浊的眼球从狙击镜里对上了James的目光。 _“你就是那个James Barnes？最初的S.T.A.R.S.作战队队员之一？”_ 回忆侵袭，他受惊一般松开扳机。

第一次见面时Francis生动的棕色眼睛浮现在他眼前，他能从那里面看到一个战士所有的荣耀，尊敬，勇敢，果决，善良，Francis敬畏地看着他，就像看着自己的偶像。

_“……你们会碰到最棘手的情况，但不要害怕畏缩，因为你们都是最优秀的战士。”他记得队长这样说。那时他拍拍Francis的肩膀偷偷告诉他：“万一碰到什么也别害怕，我们会照顾好你的，小家伙，至少你是安全的。”_

Bucky犹豫了，他自己都没有意识到这一晃神，Francis已经扑了上来。好在Dick迅速地拔出手枪瞄准头部，果断地击碎了那颗头颅。Francis扑到甲板上便失去了活力，立刻被风卷走，像只麻袋一样从高空坠落下去摔得粉碎了。

“你知道我们救不了他。”Dick收回手枪，对着有些失神的Bucky责备道：“你却表现得像个刚入伍的新兵。”

Bucky却没有半点反应，愤怒或者愧疚，他只是一言不发地将狙击枪背到身后，将双手搭在膝盖上端坐着。

“如果有一天我也感染转化了，”Dick愤怒地抓过Bucky的手，把手枪塞到过去，一把将枪口抵上自己的脑门，Dick低沉着嗓子，一字一句地说：“你要立刻杀了我。毫不犹豫，在我伤害任何人之前。你保证？”

James动了动嘴唇，声音却卡断在喉咙里。

直视着战友，Dick这才发现Bucky前所未有地疲惫，沾满了灰尘的眼眶周围浮肿起来，血色从眼球边框向瞳孔蔓延，他就像十天没合过眼一样，眼睛大睁着。Dick手里的力气骤然小了许多，他理解Bucky，所以他明白自己的话有多残酷。他们都是士兵，每一次任务都是拿自己和队友的性命和敌人博弈。世界上从来不缺疯子，也不缺敢于用自己的性命来捍卫人性的尊严的斗士，但疯子才不在意践踏的是谁的生命，那些家伙们总能通过伤害他们在乎的人来击溃他们，并乐此不疲。

Dick动摇了，就在他几乎要放弃这无意义的逼迫的时候，Bucky终于张口了：“我保证。”


	6. 任务四：旧交与冰山制冰厂

对抗生化武器这件事，永远没有最后一次。这是Bucky这些年来学会的众多真理之一。所以得知上次在矿井取得的芯片里也没有完整的病毒资料时，他已经学会不去惊讶或者失望。当哨兵的情报再次传来，说在某个前保护伞公司的某个高级负责人可能保存有最后一份完整的资料的时候，他并没有抱太多的期望。

从接手这项任务以来，就没有好的消息传来过，第一次他们失去了Julian，但所幸他还活着，第二次他们失去了Fury——他们的队长，和Francis——全队最年轻的队员，忠诚的搭档。现在整个特别行动组，只剩下了他和Richard，任务却还没结束。现在他还在去往橡树市的路上，厢式货车平稳地开着，他只能从后面看到渐渐暗下去的天色。

延期的退休计划，就像那些生化恐怖份子舍不得自己走似的。想着，他自嘲般地嗤笑了一声。

他的大半个人生都在和这些该死的生化武器战斗，他早就不是那个第一次看到B.O.W.时恐惧到落荒而逃的小兵了。这些年来，从S.T.A.R.S.精英作战小队到B.S.A.A.的专业反生化特种部队，他再没有在一次任务中退缩过。但结果依旧没任何改变，他永远在失去他的队友们，他什么都改变不了。

他感觉自己的神经在一根根崩断，迟早有一天，他将接替那些队友的位置，开膛破肚，肠子和鲜血流得遍地都是，呛死在自己的血液里，或者任凭难以挽回的挫败感击垮他，把他变成一具与感染者无异的行尸走肉。

Steve是唯一一个知道事情始末的人，但Steve想的从来都只是让自己从这种罪责感中摆脱出来，却不知道他希望把那个错误留在心上。这也是他和Steve分道扬镳的原因，他总希望去弥补一切，修正一切，而Steve总希望他放下这些。

或许他早就该听Steve的，虽然那个喋喋不休的家伙本意并不是让自己退役，但他觉得退休或许是个不错的主意，至少他再也不用眼睁睁看着队友去送死了。

他只和Dick提起过这个决定，Dick就和他预料中的一样不高兴，但Dick会理解的，他总能。

他注意到车速放缓了，在车通过边界哨卡的时候，他低头检查了自己的装备，打开了腕表里的追踪装置。按照行程来说，Dick已经在目的地等他了。

如果顺利，这将是他们最后一次合作，这项任务结束后，他就会提交辞职申请。但不是现在，他不能把Dick一个人丢在这项越发凶险的任务里。

* * *

“如果他真像Dick说的那样危险，我们应当将他当场击毙。”James平静地建议道。

“事实上，我并不怎么了解Cobblepot，我当安全主管的那会，他就已经是高级管理人员了，我们没有多少接触。尽管我本人认为他的确诡计多端不好预料，但我们更需要他嘴里的情报。”Slade看向自己的那一刻，Richard立刻解释起来，他有些惊讶地看着James，似乎他刚刚听到的是些令人费解的东西。

“但请至少应当考虑一下击毙的可能性吧，万一目标对象采取过激行为，我们需要自我保护。”James坚持道，他表现得就像在喝水一样平静，而不是在谈论某个人的性命问题。

“低调行事。取得含有病毒资料的芯片，活捉的指令不变，我们需要Cobblepot活着。”Slade最后确认任务目标不变，Richard跟着松了一口气。James注意到了Richard质疑的目光，但他选择移开视线，仿佛并不在乎。

* * *

Dick环视一周，进入工厂外围后，终于只剩他们两个人了。这里暂时安全，也不用担心有任何人会听到他们的对话。Dick知道他们迟早得要好好谈一谈，Bucky表现得一点都不像他自己，他得知道自己的队友究竟是出了什么毛病。“Bucky......”

“不是现在。”队友觉察到了他的意图，但是并没有打算配合。他不甘地放弃了谈话的选择，重新让自己专注于任务之中。

他们二人贴在围墙外侧，借着围墙投下的阴影把自己隐藏在黑暗里。Dick偏着脑袋窥视工厂周围的情况，工厂正门口挂着“冰山制冰厂”的LED灯招牌，巨大的牌子下，一辆运输车正缓缓通过门口的哨卡向市区驶去。有两个穿着保安衣服的人守在大门两侧，院子里则是一些闲散的工作人员。他注意到有些人的外套下有些不寻常的东西，便压低声音跟Bucky商量：“里面院子里大部分是有武装的巡逻人员，我们得换条路。”

Bucky闻言朝着工厂楼顶看去，目光顺着工厂的排水管和通风口一直移到地面上：“我能爬上那间棚屋，顺着窗沿管道爬到楼顶上，你可以钻进这些通风管道，到达室内进行搜查。分头行动，一旦发现目标，在原地等待支援。”

“注意安全。”Dick轻声嘱咐了一句便消失在他身边。

Bucky小心地避开监控摄像头，趁着巡逻的警卫背对着他时，撑过围墙外沿翻身跳近冰厂院子里，在确认没有人看见自己后，Bucky借着黑暗移动到紧挨着仓库的小棚屋边，背贴着仓库的墙，谨慎地打探着周围的环境。一个带着特殊头盔的武装份子正在向他的方向走来，他认得安装在头盔眼部的特殊热成像装置，这种装置在不久前，甚至在现在还作为一些反生化小组的标准配置部件之一，但由于视距过于狭隘，易在任务执行过程中造成意外事故而被大多数作战单位淘汰。只要能利用热成像装置的弱点，很容易就能避开巡逻的警卫。Bucky悄无声息地爬上棚屋脆弱的屋顶，贴着仓库的墙边，等待脚下的巡逻兵检查完角落离开后，撑着窗沿移动到拐角的管道旁，沿着管道爬上了楼顶。

他蹲伏在楼顶边缘注视着一个端着步枪的守卫锁上仓库门，走到下一间仓库继续巡察，靴子踏在水泥地上的不同声响暴露了巡逻者的位置。此时的整个地面上都看不到Dick的踪迹了，如果不在通风管里迷路，那么Dick应该已经到了他的目的地。Bucky闪身来到通往仓库二层的通道门前，熟练地卸下门锁，推开门进去。

他借着昏暗的月光检查着仓库，仓库地上堆满了货架，货架上整齐地堆放着铁制的箱子，有些箱子上用白漆标注着数字和符号，有些箱子上还安装着先进的密码锁。他打开了其中一个没有上锁的箱子，里面整齐地码放着两排烟雾弹。

Bucky僵住了。

* * *

“Grayson先生！没想到我们会以这种方式见面。”

声音从背后响起的时候，Dick正在检查手边的易燃液体罐，他不动声色地在心里把这个狡猾的家伙骂了个遍，握着手枪枪柄的手指不自觉地收了收。他缓缓转过身来，在不清楚对方武装状态的情况下，他将双手垂在两侧以示自己没有攻击的意图。他试图联系Bucky，但通讯频道却始终保持静默。当他发现Cobblepot只身一人时，便立刻举起枪口对准了眼前的人，确保不论对方接下来有什么动作，都不可能从他眼下逃跑。“我知道你在这里搞什么鬼把戏，别想着逃跑，省得受些不必要的苦头。”

“你的命令是活捉我？在B.S.A.A.做事就是这么束手束脚，对吗？不像我，我可没有什么不准杀生的限制……”

“砰——！”Dick没等他说完，就地一枪打在了Cobblepot身边的墙上，子弹擦着男人的胳膊嵌进墙里。

“不要这么急躁，打碎了贮藏罐，把里面的暴君放出来了，可就麻烦了。”

“少废话，无论如何你都是逃不出这里的。”

“逃？不不不，Grayson先生，我不觉得你一个人就有这样的本事。你像只不知好歹的小耗子一样钻进我的仓库，妄图从我这里偷窃，自以为带着一把武器就能安然无恙地溜出这里，真是太天真了。” 把自己捆在西服里的小个子突然爆发出恶意的狂笑来，那短促而沙哑的笑声令Dick也皱起了眉头。

“我想这中间是不是有些误会。”

“误会？我是误会了你企图从我这里拿走记载着响尾蛇病毒资料的芯片？还是误会了你其实还带着一个小跟班？别看起来那么惊讶，你瞧，我什么都知道，不论是始祖病毒的提取，还是海姆达尔计划……”他眯起了眼睛，枪口控制不住地晃了晃，“哦，看来我还高估你了。你追查到现在竟然没有一点疑问？你迟钝了，Grayson，还是说一系列的工作让你忙得晕头转向？”

Dick一动不动地瞄准着Cobblepot，恼羞成怒地质问道：“什么是海姆达尔计划？”

“我要是你，我会先担心他的安危。” Cobblepot把手上的平板转过来，他的枪口始终紧追着目标。Dick迅速地扫了一眼对方手指的显示屏，屏幕里放着实时监控录像，其中一个正在埋头检查仓库储存的Bucky，而另外一个地方的监控则显示一队全副武装的士兵贴着掩体埋伏他。“隐形摄像头？！”Dick愤怒地质问道。

“你们这些愚蠢的B.S.A.A.士兵应该更仔细一些才对。你想要这盘资料吗？” Cobblepot得意地举起一张芯片晃了晃，同时以一种难以令人察觉的步幅向后退着。 “我知道你们为了它而来，但从你们踏进这里的一刻起，任务已经宣告失败了！只要你敢动一根手指头，他们马上就会杀了你的队友。”

“叮——”电梯声突然响起，Dick这才惊觉到了Cobblepot的意图。电梯门还没来得及打开，他立刻冲着目标的腿放了一发空枪，在他的注意力被枪响分散的瞬间冲上去制服了他。Dick右手握着手枪抵住这家伙的太阳穴，左手控制住Cobblepot，防止他挣脱开来。

果然，从电梯上下来两个雇佣兵，端着步枪对准了挟持着人质的Dick。

“你反应很快，Grayson，但这不能改变即将会发生的事情。现在松开我，或许我还能考虑放过你和你搭档。”

Dick收紧了勒在Cobblepot的脖子上的手臂，他夹着矮个子男人往后拖，引诱雇佣兵走到没有掩体的地方：“你怎么确定我不会选择完成我的任务，嗯？”

“你大可以试试，如果你愿意看着同伴牺牲的话。” Cobblepot挣扎着想掰开他的手，但他根本使不上劲来。

Richard瞟了一眼身边的实验控制台，突然调转枪口射向雇佣兵的脑袋，同时推着Cobblepot躲到了实验台下。

一声枪响过后，是重物倒地的声音。

一个倒下了，还有一个。

他瞄到了自己背靠的实验台上的紧急警报器按钮，那人正小心地朝他们靠过来。他伸手猛拍在报警器按钮上，警铃声跟着响起来，他迅速地从一旁扑了出去，枪口对准目标连发三枪，敌人虽然分心了一下，但依旧紧跟着开了火。

另一个敌人倒下了，Dick的肩头擦过一颗子弹。

Cobblepot趁着他们交火的空挡，立刻跑向电梯想要逃跑。

手枪子弹已经耗尽了，Dick抽出小刀掷了过去，稳稳地插在男人伸手将按在的电梯按钮上。

“想一下！Grayson，是我还是你的同伴？” Cobblepot有些慌张地喊道。他还没有自乱阵脚，因为他自以为手里还握着一张王牌。

Dick一步步地走进他，Cobblepot小步地后退着，直到紧靠着墙壁：“他会死的！难道你不在乎你的搭档吗！”

Dick用力地从墙上抽下那把尖刀插回腰间的刀套内，顺便摸出手铐，拷住Cobblepot，在犯人震惊的目光中从他手里夺来芯片。

楼上传来一阵爆破声，人的叫喊和枪声格外清晰。Cobblepot脸色惨白，他颤抖着试图为自己争取最后的机会：“这就是你的选择，Richard？你还真是让我大开眼界。现在你的同伴必死无疑，拜你所赐。”

Dick扫了一眼面无血色的家伙，平静地反驳道：“他能搞定。我相信他。”

* * *

Bucky瞅了一眼被束住手脚，打过镇定剂已经陷入沉睡的Cobblepot，一屁股坐到了Dick的对面。Bucky的小腿和腰腹上都有子弹擦伤的痕迹，严重的擦伤处甚至有红肿的皮肤裸露了出来，但所幸都没有严重的穿刺伤，只需要回去后简单处理一下即可。

他们不会再有别的乘客了，Bucky敲了敲隔板，运输车就发动起来了。

很快发动机的声音就盖过了说话声，从郊区地里开往公路的路上免不了颠簸，车体一时摇晃地厉害。Bucky身子前倾，压低了声音问：“你有没有发现什么？”

“我感觉事情不对劲。”Dick扫了一眼被剥夺了行动能力和视觉的Cobblepot，“整件事就感觉不对。他知道总部收集响尾蛇病毒的意图，虽然说从响尾蛇中提取始祖病毒的做法并非什么难以预料之举，但纵使抛开这点不谈，从接手这个任务以来，事情的走向就逐渐脱离控制，我们损失的人越来越多，尤其是精英队员的牺牲率大得惊人。还有就是海姆达尔计划，他提到了，但却没有透露半点有关的信息。你也觉察到什么了吗？”

“我认为在总部里有内鬼，你看。”Dick听到这话没有一点惊讶，他和Bucky有着同样的怀疑，只是他一直没有确凿的证据罢了。他伸手接过Bucky递来的手雷，圆柱体柱身上看不出任何异样，他抬眼看了看Bucky，把手雷倒过来，仔细地瞧着光滑的金属底部。结果和他想的一样，在光线的照射下，底部中心的防护喷漆的透明薄膜上反射出特殊的识别标记，一个他们再熟悉不过的识别标记。

“有一整个仓库里，都放着这样都武器补给。就连他们的巡逻警卫配备的检测仪，也是才从作战队里淘汰的装备。”

“要把那么大数量的武器运给他们，不可能是一般的队员，这个内鬼一定要有足够的权限。”

Bucky的视线下移到昏睡过去的Cobblepot身上，Dick看穿了他的心思，立刻反对道：“不可能，我们没法对抗整个B.S.A.A.，尤其是在谁都不能相信的情况下，我们必须把他交上去，只希望Slade他们站在我们这边。再说，这件事总感觉不对劲。”

“你觉得这个结论太过草率了？”

“我不认为你是错的。但我们根本不知道对手的目的，我怕盲目采取行动会被别人牵着鼻子走。不论内鬼是谁，他的目的不可能是铲除特别行动小组，这根本没有意义，上面还会重新筛选干员组成新的小队。”

Dick说完，车厢里陷入了沉寂。手里握有高级权限的叛徒——这是一个他们难以承担的结论，无论对方是哪个组织的人，无论对方想要什么，他们都一无所知，目前能做的一切就只有与内鬼一同行动，受着对方的牵制和摆布，这无异于一颗埋在他们身边的定时炸弹。他们必须有所行动，保护自己。厢式货车在高速上平稳地开着，除了轰鸣的引擎声和不知何处铁片撞动的声音，什么也听不到。

Bucky低头看着不省人事的Cobblepot，突然想起了另一件事：“对了，Dick，我找到了个东西，你应该会喜欢。”说着，他从枪套里拔出一只手枪，握住枪头递了过去。

Dick接过来瞧了瞧，在手里反复抚摸着枪身，银漆过的金属枪身在昏暗的车顶下闪闪发光，他忍不住咧开嘴来：“麦林？真的假的？”

* * *

到了基地之后，很快有人来接走了Cobblepot，Dick看着两个押送着目标的看守，眉头不知不觉地皱了起来。

“别表现得太异样。”Bucky在一旁轻轻肘了他一下，他的目光才迅速从犯人身上挪开：“我只是在想，事情不会这么简单。”

Bucky看了他一眼，一边把整理好的装备从货车后搬下来，一边提醒道：“待会的任务汇报可不能提。”


	7. B.S.A.A.总部试验基地与间谍

黑暗里寂静无声，弱化的手电灯光照在纸张上，随着Dick的飞快阅读而往下移动着。陈旧的文件上许多部分都被涂黑了，Dick只能用破碎的信息拼凑着文件的原貌。

他要找的东西留下的书面记载并不多，文件上粗略地提到了它只是一个初步构想，关于一个复杂的预测算法，以用于筛选特定的对象。

Dick翻向后面，沉寂随着纸张的翻动被搅乱了，一张黑色的布样制品从夹页里飘落出来，掉到桌台上，薄片上闪烁的微弱红光在黑暗里格外显眼。Dick敏锐地意识到了什么，拾起黑色薄片夹回相应页数中。他匆忙地把其他文件按照顺序摆放好，写着《海姆达尔计划》的文件是最底层的第七个。

门外依旧一片安静。

他小心翼翼地从空无一人的档案室挤出来，穿过走廊，向楼下赶去。基层厚重的铁门外传来的脚步声逼迫他改变了方向，在大门“咔擦”一声自动打开前，他匆忙转身向地下走去。

“请确认您的身份。”

“Richard Grayson，特别授权。”

“身份确认。欢迎来到研发部。”电子门自动打开，他走进长长的检疫通道，通报扫描结果的机械女声在身边依次响起，靠近出口时，隔离门上开始闪烁绿光。

Dick穿过隔离门，鞋底同光滑的地面碰撞而发出的平稳而有节奏的声音在狭长的走廊里回荡着。四周安静得过分，机械实验室的门都紧闭着，只能从百叶窗缝隙里透出的光亮判断出还有人在工作。

楼上的脚步声逐渐远去，当他只能听见的脚步声时，Dick才稍微放松了警惕。曾经几个朋友在闲谈时告诉过他，生化部还有好几个后门可以利用，生化部门占有整个科技部近一半的规模，大部分位于地下，是主要的科研部门，其他的部门和实验场只在地面上各占据两层的空间，过大的场地也成为了生化部进出管理松懈的原因，他甚至不需要绞尽脑汁就能找到一个不引人注目的方式从主楼离开。

生化部门楼道里充斥着浓烈的消毒水的味道，走廊的墙壁干净得夸张，总给Dick一种自己踏过的瓷砖上会出现一排鞋印的错觉。他经过第一个专项实验室的时候，里面的灯是灭的，窗帘也是紧闭的，只能勉强捕捉到夜行动物活动时悉悉索索的声音。柯克博士的名字被刻在银色铭牌上，整齐地挂着实验室入口处。

Dick记得还有不少专项实验室，他听说Uroboros病毒的逆向工程被分配给了其中之一。

他透过窗户朝另一间实验室里打量着，里面放置的各种机器设备的轮廓在阴影里显现出来，唯独没有看到人的踪迹，他才想起来往常的这个时间他们大多正在开会。这让他的算盘落了空。

Dick绕过东区的实验室，正准备从北侧的运输通道离开时，走廊转角的窗户缝隙里漏出一闪而过的光亮吸引了他的注意力。他一眼就能认出那是手电的灯光，整条走廊都静悄悄的，他慢慢向实验室门口靠去，甚至能听到自己身上的衣物摩擦声。

实验室门口的名牌上写着瑞贝卡的名字，Dick小心翼翼地推开一条缝隙，大门果然没有上锁。黑暗里显出一个模糊的人形轮廓，从那一片浅色的暗影中可以辨认那人身着着实验服样式的外套，正弯腰在做什么。Dick没有多想，推开门问道：“这么晚？”

“马上就走。”一个有些耳熟的声音应道。

Dick辨认出来这不是瑞贝卡的声音，他立刻伸手摸向光源开关，那个女人也紧跟着补充道：“我来替查姆博斯女士取些东西。”

话还没说完，光就照亮了整个实验室，霎时间，一切都暴露在灯光下。

长发女人手里拿着一个方形的铁盒，Dick注意到那是用来转移试剂样本的小型容器，他试图理解眼前的一切：“Underwood女士？”

“我想这中间有些误会。”Underwood突然抿唇笑了起来，那张灿烂的笑脸让Dick心生不安。“你看，我们都不应该在这个时间出现在这儿。”

“你有什么借口？”

“别紧张，我只是来取一样东西，不是什么坏人。”Underwood慢慢地靠近实验桌尽头的冷藏柜，打开冷藏柜门，从试管架上取出一管淡黄色的液体，慢悠悠地举到眼前。“你不会后悔让我离开的，等将来你向我寻求帮助的那一天。我们会有你想要的答案。”她眯着眼，透过管腔的玻璃面瞧了一眼Dick搭在腰间枪套上的手，缓缓放低了胳膊。说着，她话题一转，反问道：“你知道这是什么吗？”她把标签面攥在手里，看似无意地转了转试液管，她从Dick的犹疑中判断出他没有任何确信的答案。“或许你该自己看看！”她一面说一面将试液管砸向了Dick，另一只手抓过桌面上的小型转移盒并掀翻了放在冷藏柜里的一整排试剂。

Dick如同她预料中一样躲开了，听到清脆的玻璃声后，她敏捷地翻过实验桌，在准备夺门而出的时候，却被Dick一把擒住肩膀，她借力转身挥拳砸向对方的脑袋，却他被躲开了。她知道自己没办法同他比较力量，但她也不是毫无准备，她抬抬下巴示意他：“如果我是你，我会优先考虑那些东西。”Dick果然被地上的液体分散了注意力，她趁机挣脱开，丢下一颗烟雾弹。Dick本想要拦住她，但只看到了对方融入烟雾的身影。

他不能去追，满地都是被那个女人打翻在地的液体，在灯光的照射下，有些液体甚至开始蒸发，由低处弥散的水液逐渐蒸腾变成了无色透明的气体。

来不及多想，他一把拍下门口的红色按钮。他只能眼看着自动门关闭上锁，每一扇窗户都被封锁了。刺耳的警报声先是在他头顶响起，不久便遍布了整个试验基地。

* * *

Bucky刚刚训练完，还没来得及换下作战服，就听到了人群的骚动。他困惑地跟着人流来到了试验基地的门口，但不能再近一步了，整个研发部周围都拉起了警戒线，许多工作人员匆忙地跑了进去，其中甚至有重型武装力量和大量医护人员。

“发生了什么？”

“听说是生化武器泄露了，还有个外勤人员被困在里边。”

“看起来很严重。”

“据说是瑞贝卡的实验室，就是研发C病毒和T病毒项目的那个实验室……”

“听说还有文件泄露？”

“在顶层档案室吗？不是说有可能是什么动物误触了警报？”

“同时发生？那可真够巧的。不管怎么说，那个外勤人员都脱不了干系。”

旁边的人不停地讨论着，Bucky一言不发，迅速低头按下腕表上的呼叫按钮，但始终无人接听。他掐断了通讯，拨开前面的人群，朝着封锁线的边缘靠去。他在基地入口处看见了正在同身边人交待些什么的Slade，便立刻大喊起来：“Wilson！长官！”

Slade回头看了他一眼，朝着他的方向比了一个放行的手势，他便立刻翻过警戒线冲了过去。

但Slade没有给他任何提问的机会，只是命令道：“我需要你把所有撤离人员带到临时检疫通道，你知道该怎么做。”

“可是……”

“这是你的任务，士兵。第一小队会服从你的安排。”

“是。”

* * *

尽管警报响起的时候，在基地里的科研人员并不多，但疏散和排查的工作依旧持续了一整夜。大部分人并不知道发生了什么，但在涉及自己性命安全的问题上，没几个人愿意以身试险，虽然有一个研究员大骂他为“阻碍科学进步的野蛮人”，但除此之外，其他人的配合度都没什么值得抱怨的。

一整晚他都没有见过Dick，这让他更加确信，这场闹剧和那家伙脱不了关系。

被Slade告知Dick在隔离接受医学观察的时候，他一点都不感到意外，让他感到意外的是，他们允许他去看望Dick。按照往常的处理规程，Dick在结束医学观察期之后应该接受全面的调查和审问，在整个过程中，任何非授权人员与调查对象的接触都是不被允许的。他想可能是有人为Dick做了担保，Bruce或者Slade，外勤小队队长的意见向来很有分量，但至于原因究竟是什么，他并没仔细想。

知道Dick会被隔离观察是一码事，看到Dick穿着病服一个人站在观察室里又是另一码事。Bucky站在隔离区外，眯起眼看着手上戴着监测腕带的Dick，在对方接起电话的第一秒就忍不住反问：“这就是你说的 ‘低调地’？”

“我也没有预料到。”Dick快速地眨了三下眼睛，原本搭在话筒上的食指敲了敲，Bucky心领神会地点了点头，没有再追问下去。

“你怎么会在瑞贝卡的实验室里？”Bucky换了一只手拿话筒，“我以为你是去找汉克的。”

“我发现瑞贝卡的实验室里有人——你还记得之前在伊东尼亚救下来的那个幸存者吗？”

“那个红头发的女人？”

“我觉得她是个间谍。” Bucky的脸色阴沉下来，Dick并没有注意到，他只是像怕人听见一样捂紧了话筒：“她在瑞贝卡的实验室找什么东西，血清或者病毒……”

“是她做了这一切？” 

“无论她为什么而来，我认为她已经拿到手了。”Dick没有接着说下去，他在反复掂量这个结论的分量，没人确定一个由特殊行动组带进总部里的间谍意味着什么，更何况现在间谍的目标已经达成了。

“该死。”

“我知道，我……”

“你知道个屁，Richard Grayson，我说的就是你！”Dick吃惊地看着他。如果中间没有墙壁和玻璃将他们隔开，Dick丝毫不怀疑Bucky会给他脸上来一拳，他听上去如此愤怒，就像这一切都是他的错似的，他还来不及辩解，Bucky就继续说了下去：“你个自大的混蛋，你本可能死在那儿！”

原来是这件事。

“死你知道是什么意思吗？你要是因为自己的不小心，在总部基地的实验室里感染了什么狗屁病毒死在这里，我发誓我都不会去你坟墓前吊唁。” Dick皱起了眉头，他知道Bucky是什么意思了，但这话确实刻薄了些。他努力控制自己，他不能跟着Bucky发疯，他们两个人总得有一个人是清醒的。

“我们已经牺牲了太多人了。”Bucky的肩膀轻微地颤抖着，“你不能这么死了。”

“你不能这样，要死也得死在战场上。”

“我不会再在这里浪费时间了，我现在就回去休息，你给我从这个该死的隔离室里安安全全地走出来，然后我们为下一个任务做好准备。”

Dick还没来得及说些什么，Bucky就挂断了电话，他甚至都没有多看自己一眼。Dick什么都来不及说，Bucky留给他的只有一个背影。

Dick深吸了一口气，手里攥得紧紧的。

三秒后，他把手上的话筒狠狠砸向了墙面。

塑料话筒在坚硬的墙壁上撞出了扭曲的裂痕，破损的塑料壳从话筒上脱落，七零八碎地摔在地面上。


End file.
